


Find Me

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Psychological, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Ian sees Mickey everywhere, and one time he actually does see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote after 3x06 but before the whole season ended.  
> Hope you like it !

1

Ian walks down the street; it was a dark night, and the bright lights show off his bruises and cuts. He looked off what he’d find on the street: there was a boy with black hair from behind: 

“Mickey.” He said, pulling the guys shoulder, the guy turned around and looked at him;

“Sorry.” He said, “I thought you were someone else.”

“Obviously.” The guy said. 

He walked off past the guy.

2

It was a few weeks later, the bruises had just started to heal, his jaw was still bruised, his cut above his eye was extremely bruised. He slowly walked down the road, he noticed a guy with short black hair, also in which the way he was built looked like Mickey.

“Hey.” He said to the guys back.

He turned around.

“Hey.” He said, “Do I know you?”

“No, wrong person sorry.” He said.

He turned back around to his beer.

3

Ian walked down the road; the bruises had nearly gone, only a little bit remained, he walked into the shop, he turned the corner and ran into some tined food, causing his ribs to crash into it, he flinched away, he hissed as the pain on his rib cage convulsed, he put his hand to the rib cage, he saw a guy out the corner of his eye he slowly moved up, holding himself up on the corner of the shelf and he began to walk away from the black haired boy.

4

Ian didn’t walk back to the supermarket, he’d always send Lip or Fiona to go; he couldn’t stand it if Mickey was there.

He hid away in the house, away from the world, mostly away from Mickey.

The bruises had faded away now, the ribs still cause pain, the bruise had began to go yellow, it didn’t cause that much pain not like Mickey had.

5

Ian walked into the houses; the silence was deafening, the bruises had all gone now, no one was in there, he’d saw a black haired boy again down the road, it couldn’t have been Mickey.

Ian POV.  
I hadn’t seen him since four week ago, I thought I’d seen him once in the supermarket, I wanted to see him, and I walked outside the house and saw Mickey standing there:

“Hey Gallagher.” He said, “Heard you were looking for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
